Luna Sânge
by owlcat92
Summary: Part of my Werewolf!Robin series. Tonight is a night in October; a full moon night to be exact, a Blood Moon - The moon of Werewolf origin… They tend to get a 'little' bit aggressive. Slight Daddy!Bats. Rated to be safe - Cat


**Well, here we are - Another Werewolf fic. I have no idea why I'm obsessed with these, I just sort of am at the moment. **

**'Luna Sânge' means Blood Moon is Romanian.**

**Anyway, you'd understand better if you've read 'Lup Negru' but it can be read on it's own. I hope you enjoy; get reading. **

Dick walked into the breakfast room of Wayne Manor with a scowl on his face, he wasn't happy. He didn't quite know why he wasn't happy, he just knew that he wanted to rip something open and smash something else.

"Dick?"

The young teen didn't even spare a glance at the man who had spoken to him as he flopped onto his seat, his scowl reaching deeper.

"Dick, are you okay?"

His answer to the Billionaire was slight glare.

"Dick."

"I'm _fine, _Bruce." He growled, glaring at the man as if he had done something completely evil.

Bruce frowned at the boy in front of him – Dick was never this short with him. He wasn't ever this angry for no apart reason, hell, he was never this angry _period_.

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Bruce! Why can't you just leave me alone?" He didn't yell but his voice was raised slightly, wavering on a dangerous level. Bruce blinked, looking back at the food in front of him as he slowly started to eat, watching the boy in the corner of his eye.

Something was wrong.

He watched as the boy grabbed an apple and stood up again, walking from the room with the Granny Smith in his hand.

Had Bruce forgotten something? Something important? Was it a date he was unaware of?

The Dark Knight looked at the food in front of him and – despite not eating much for the past couple of days due to searching for Scarecrow – wasn't hungry any longer.

"Alfred?" The man called, waiting as the man walked into the room with a raised brow. "Could you keep this warm for me – I need to check some things."

Alfred, happy to see that Bruce hadn't just left and left the food to go cold, nodded. "Of course, Master Bruce."

Bruce got up and walked out of the room, making his way to a grandfather clock to which he opened the glass cabinet and pulled on one of the weights, opening one of the doors to the Batcave. He quickly disappeared down the passage and made his way down the winding stairs.

Had he forgotten a date or an anniversary or something equally important? Had something happened at school on Friday – was somebody bullying him? A bad grade? No, Dick wouldn't get _that _worked up over a bad grade.

His mind started to wonder even further down the spectrum.

Was he taking drugs? Oh God, what if he was taking drugs? Or maybe he was hanging with the wrong crowd. Girl problems? Maybe it was just hormones.

The man's thoughts were cut short as he entered the cave and looked up at the Bat Computer – a small icon was at the top right of the screen, a small white circle.

It was a full moon tonight.

The man quickly opened the file.

_October - Blood Moon - Increase in werewolf activity especially with Halloween. Wolves are more aggressive and dangerous in nature. The moon of werewolf origin; also called the sanguine moon or hunter's moon. _

Oh. _Oh. _That's what's wrong with Dick. The moon cycle. _'Wolves are more aggressive and dangerous in nature'_, seems like that also transfers over to the human half during the day.

Bruce frowned. Looks like he'll be dealing with a moody Dick today – and tonight. Tonight could be a problem – how did he deal with it last year? God, why couldn't he remember? He'd probably done something like this at _least_ three times so why couldn't he remember what had happened?

He hated his brain sometimes. Sure, he could remember the exact code to a vault he was meant to protect from Riddler _two years ago _but could he remember what he had done to keep his son from killing somebody?

No – no he could not.

As he closed the tab, he made his way up the stairs. He'd talk to Alfred… tell him not to be too hard on Dick today, explain that he was a little off. As he walked from the clock, he made his way back into the breakfast room, noticing Alfred walking in the other door with a rather surprised look on his face.

"Master Bruce – did something happen this morning? Master Dick-"

"He's fine, Alfred. It's a full moon tonight."

"Normally throughout the day of a moon he is perfectly fine, Master Bruce. Why would his behaviour change now?"

"It's a Blood Moon Alfred – More aggressive."

Alfred frowned, walking into the kitchen to retrieve Bruce's breakfast. "Then I best not be too hard on him today, Master Bruce."

"My thoughts _exactly_."

* * *

Batman and Robin made their way to Mount Justice at around midday. Robin was still excessively moody and was hardly talking – in fact, he hardly made a peep. The Boy Wonder walked through the Zeta Beams, not noticing – or caring – about the happy scream the speedster let out or the others that walked into the room to greet him. He simply walked through them and up the hall to his room, the scowl still deeply etched onto his face.

"What's up with him?" Artemis muttered.

"Kid Flash – I want to talk to you. Alone." Batman growled, his voice very dark.

Wally swallowed and walked with the Dark Knight out of the room and into the hallway – following him into one of the spare sitting rooms.

"Uh, what's up Bats?" Wally asked, fighting back all the stutters that were racking him, one thought going through his brain.

_I'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadieI'mgonnadie_

"Read this." The Caped Crusader's voice didn't seem as demanding as it did a moment ago as he handed the teen a piece of paper.

"What's- oh."

"Look after him. I need to go – I didn't want to leave him today, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Unfortunately, Firefly chose to make his appearance today."

"But what if you get back to late? What if you don't make it back in time?" Wally whispered, looking at the paper that had a reason for Robin's shortness neatly printed on it. "How'll I keep him safe?"

"Call Roy – he'll help. Put Robin in the gym, before I leave I'll make sure he will not be able to escape through vents or any other means. Make sure to put it on lockdown and make sure the room is sound proof. Nobody is to enter the gym after Robin is inside. You'll be using my codes to lock it down; nobody will manage to get in. If Young Justice calls the League about the issue, my systems will alert them to keep it on lockdown – understood?"

Wally's brain digested the information. "Yes sir. Should I call Roy now?"

"Yes – keep him in the loop."

Batman turned and made his way to the Gym preparing it for lockdown.

* * *

It was around six thirty at night and Robin had yet to come out of his room. The Boy was simply brooding. M'gann had left food outside his room, hoping they could tempt him out but it was always left untouched when they came to collect the trays.

Red Arrow had turned up at the cave shortly after Batman had left, to the team's surprise. He walked down the hall – to talk to Robin the team surmised. Perhaps Wally had talked to him about it.

Right now the rest of the team were watching a movie in the entertainment room.

Little did the team know that Wally and Roy were going to save their behinds tonight.

"Everything check?" Wally whispered.

"Yeah. Come on." Roy whispered back.

The two boys stopped in front of Robin's door and quietly put in the password, entering without a sound – Batman would be proud.

The Boy Wonder was sleeping on his bed, slightly curled up in pillows and blankets, utility belt hanging on the chair beside him. Wally walked forwards and sprayed something underneath Robin's nose, causing him to go slack – completely unconscious.

"Quickly, Wally." Roy hissed as they both rushed to the gym. Wally raced into the actual room and gently laid the young teen on a mat before rushing out as Roy closed the door, locking down the room and entering the code Batman had given them, making the room sound proof and on complete lock down.

"He'll be waking up soon, that stuff doesn't last long." Wally whispered as the watched the cameras. Sure enough Dick seemed to already be stirring. The Boys were suddenly glad that the cameras didn't have sound, because the boy looked to have screamed.

Robin looked murderous. He banged on the door, looking like he was yelling at them to let him out. He looked in _pain_.

"Do you feel like a horrible person, Roy?"

"Yeah."

Dick slammed into the door with his side, trying everything. It was then the boy took a deep breath and walked away a few steps, falling onto his knees and transforming, black hair shooting from his skin.

"Hey, Wally, does he look… bigger to you?"

"… Yep."

The wolf in question looked much bigger than he did – maybe not quite twice his normal size. The wolf slammed into the door.

"R-Roy. Is that a dint?" Wally asked, pointing at the screen.

"Oh shit. We need to call Batman."

The Wolf's mouth pulled back, probably in a snarl and started to attack the door, using his claws and teeth to scratch and impale the metal and his body to slam into the covering, weakening the structure.

Roy raised his com unit to his ear, quickly calling the Dark Knight. He noted that when he answered the man's breaths were coming out in bursts and he was grunting, probably in a fight, the crackle of flames faintly heard in the back ground.

_"What?" _Batman asked, grunting as something could be heard coming to contact with his fist.

"Batman, it's Red Arrow."

_"What's happening?" _

"The gym won't hold him for much longer." Roy explained. "He looks bigger – defiantly stronger. He's dinting the door."

Batman was silent for a second as he breathed in sharply. _"I'm almost done here. Firefly proved to be more difficult than anticipated." _In Bat talk, that means he was hard and he didn't want to admit it.

"How long until you can finish your fight?"

_"Twenty minutes at the most." _The Winged Avenger replied. _"I should be able to be there in half an hour."_

"The door won't last half an hour, Bats." Wally yelped, snatching the com from his friend. "Robin's already got through one layer – he only started a minute ago.

_"Distract him."_

"How on Earth can we do that?" Roy snatched the com back. "Anything me do will make more noise and we'll be discovered. If the team finds a wolf in the gym they'll call the League to get it removed – they'll take him away."

_"No they will not, Roy." _Bat growled through a breath. _"On the control panel, blue button, left side; press it."_

Doing exactly what they were told Roy pressed the small button and watched as Robin stopped attacking the door and lifted his head up, sniffing the air. He looked behind him and spotted a small animal – a rabbit.

"Batman, you didn't-"

_"Don't stare. He hates being started at." _Bat growled as the sound of a pleading henchman could be heard through the com, said henchmen suddenly went silent.

Which one final glance at the screen showing Robin slowly following the creature, both Roy and Wally turned away.

"It looks like we wait?"

"Yeah, Wally, we wait."

* * *

True to his word, Bat entered the cave about twenty five minutes after the call ended and walked past the movie watching teens and made his way to the gym where he found two boys staring at screens.

"What's happening?" Batman growled, announcing his presence. Wally and Roy pretty much jumped out of their skin.

"Um…" Wally tossed a glance over at the screen to where Robin was slowly pacing in circles, sometimes lashing out at the door and then coming back to the middle of the screen.

Batman noted the damage. The metal that covered the lockdown door was trashed, the first few layers completely ripped through – the landing matts were ripped open and any other equipment was left in ruins – balance beams broken in two, punching bags split and ripped to shreds, arrow boards splintered in a mass of wood and wool and any poles snapped into pieces.

The wolf's mouth was covered in blood, the fleshless bones of a rabbit not too far away.

Batman frowned.

"I was hoping I would not need to do this…" Batman whispered. Pressing a small yellow button on the control panel, he watched at his son – wolf or not – swayed and fell to the ground.

"He'll be out for hours." Batman sighed. "But he'll certainly feel it in the morning. It's Wolfsbane infused, he will defiantly be sick tomorrow."

The boys frowned as they watched their brother sleep.

"You two can go – watch the movie with the team." Batman dismissed as he pulled up a chair. "I'll be fine by myself."

The two boys knew that voice. It wasn't a 'Leave or I'll smash your skulls.' it was a 'Leave or I'll drop you off for the Joker.'

They quickly scampered away.

* * *

When Dick woke up the next morning he was confused.

"What on Earth…" He looked around the room he was in. The gym at Mount Justice, in ruins, tatters.

A headache throbbed through his brain and he gripped his forehead with one of his hands, using the other to help himself up before he promptly fell down again, his head feeling like a million little Bane's were punching it all at the same time.

"What's going on?" He whispered, shaking his head slightly – a big mistake. The million turned into ten million.

The door opened, revealing the Dark Knight who glided in. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" He whispered as he was picked up by Batman. "Why am I at Mount Justice? Wasn't I at home a minute ago?"

Batman paused. "You don't remember anything?"

"No, I remember going to bed. That's all. I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What happened to this place?" Robin's eyes widened and he curled into his father's chest. "It was me, wasn't it?"

Batman frowned as he started to carry the boy from the room. "Robin, yes, technically, it was you. But no, _you _didn't."

"It was my wolf part." Robin whispered. "I-I thought I was in _c-c-control._"

"You _are_ in control, puţin pasăre **(Little Bird)**." Batman whispered, acting completely off charcter as he stroked his sons check gently. "You are always in control – last night was an exception, something that we can prepare for. If anything, it is my fault. I should have researched, should have been ready."

"Multumesc, tata **(Thank you, dad)**." Robin whispered, smiling slightly. "I just want to go home." He sighed as they walked into the entertainment room and past the shocked teammates.

They walked into the Zeta Beams, leaving behind only their designations as the duo made their way home.

_Recognized: Batman 02, Robin B01_

**I hope you enjoyed this story. God, why am I so pathetic? Still, it was fun. Eh - worth it.**

**Well, what did you think? I know it was pretty bad, but anyway. ****_Always look on the bright side of life! *Whistles*_**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
